Usual Weekend?
by le.clarius
Summary: Sena dan Monta tak akan pernah mengira apa yang terjadi dalam ruang klub di akhir pekan. Mungkin saat seseorang berada di dalamnya dan mereka melihat yang seharusnya tak dilihat... Just RnR. OOC n gaje!


**USUAL WEEKEND?**

By : Kitsu

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punya saia! *hidung memanjang seperti Pinokio*

Warning : super OOC, gaje, whatever… Apa cerita ini bisa disebut humor? (sangat diragukan)

Akhir pekan adalah hari-hari terbaik yang dapat mereka harapkan. Sang kapten mereka . Hiruma Youichi a.k.a Kapten Setan dari Neraka atau apa sajalah namanya itu selalu memberikan anggota Devilbats waktu istirahat di akhir pekan apabila tidak ada pertandingan dalam waktu dekat. Tak terlepas hari itu, yang biasa kita sebut sebagai hari Sabtu.

Hiruma berjalan santai menenteng laptop yang sudah menjadi image miliknya menuju SMA Deimon. Anak-anak sialan sedang libur latihan, jadi ia berpikir kalau ruang klub pasti kosong. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dari hiruk pikuk kehidupannya.

Hiruma membuka pintu ruang klub. Atau lebih cocok bila disebut menendang. Ia menutup kembali pintu itu dengan cara yang sama. Benar-benar kasihan pintu itu, yang selalu menjadi korban kekerasan dalam ruang klub.

Ruang klub dalam keadaan kosong, seperti dugaannya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi. Merasa malas untuk bekerja, ia beralih ke televisi di sudut ruangan. Televisi dinyalakan dan Hiruma mulai mencari-cari saluran yang cocok. Perhatiannya teralih pada satu saluran.

~~~~~((gk))~~~~~

Sena berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jalan dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Tas selempang bergerak-gerak seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Berayun-ayun di bahunya. Peluh mulai terlihat keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Oi! Sena!" Sebuah suara memanggil dari belokan yang baru saja ia lewati. Ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk menemukan Monta, temannya yang mirip monyet itu.

"Oh, Monta! Selamat pagi," sapa Sena.

"Pagi juga. Kau mau ke mana?" Monta bertanya pada Sena.

"Ke sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di ruang klub. Aku baru ingat." Sena menjelaskan. Monta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke sana. Lagipula aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kalau begitu."

Sena dan Monta berjalan beriringan menuju SMA Deimon. Mereka bercakap-cakap kecil sampai ruang klub terlihat di depan mata. Dengan segera mereka mempercepat langkahnya. Sena meraih pegangan pintu ruang klub.

"Huhuhuhuhu…." Terdengar suara tangisan. Mendadak Sena membeku. Sebuah anomali, karena ruang klub seharusnya kosong di akhir pekan. Jangan-jangan itu hantu…

"Ada apa, Sena?" Monta bertanya dari belakang.

"Err… Sepertinya aku mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam ruang klub." Sena berkeringat dingin.

"Ha! Yang benar saja! Ini 'kan akhir pekan." Monta menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mendengarnya." Sena berkata dengan nada serius.

"Huh! Coba sini. Kubuktikan tidak ada apa-apa." Monta meraih pegangan pintu sementara Sena melangkah mundur.

"Huhuhuhuhu…." Suara tangisan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini Monta yang membeku.

"Benar 'kan?! Kau mendengarnya, 'kan?!" Sena terlihat ketakutan.

Monta tidak menjawab. Ia bergerak untuk membuka pintu sedikit. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruang klub. Matanya membesar dan ia segera menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah keluarnya teriakan. Dengan hati-hati ia menutup pintu kembali. Kemudian, ia menyeret Sena untuk bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Monta! Apa yang-"

"Sttt! Kau tahu apa yang kulihat." Monta memotong kalimat Sena. Matanya membesar. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiruma-senpai! Mukyaaa!! Dia menangis!" Monta berkata denagn nada tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja! Itu terlalu mustahil, Monta."

"Coba saja lihat lewat jendela."

Sena memutar bola matanya. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengintip ke dalam ruang klub lewat jendela. Ia melihat Hiruma sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Duduk dengan tenang di seberang ruang klub. Monta mengikutinya dan mengintip di sampingnya. Mereka kembali masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

"Lihat! Kau pasti salah lihat tadi!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya." Monta membantah. Sena menghela nafas. Ia keluar dari semak-semak dengan Monta mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia melihat Mamori di depan ruang klub.

"Mamo-nee!" Sena menyapanya.

"Sena-kun! Monta-kun! Selamat pagi!" sapa Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi juga, Mamori-chan! Hari ini cuaca cerah MAX!" Monta membalas salamnya dan melebarkan senyumnya.

"Sedang apa, Mamo-nee?" Sena bertanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja melakukan pekerjaanku. Aku 'kan selalu ke sini tiap akhir pekan." Mamori menjelaskan, lalu balik bertanya. "Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ada barangku yang ketinggalan kemarin dan aku mau mengambilnya," jawab Sena.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Sena kemari," ujar Monta.

"Lalu mengapa kalian dari semak-semak?" tanya Mamori.

"Monta berkata ia melihat Hiruma-senpai menangis. Tapi sepertinya ia salah." Sena menjelaskan.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Mamori tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah Hiruma yang menangis.

"Tapi itu benar MAX! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kekekekekekekeke!" Terdengar tawa keras khas Hiruma menggema dari dalam ruang klub. Tapi terlalu keras untuk ukuran biasanya.

Mamori, Sena, dan Monta terkejut seketika. Ini terlalu aneh. Tawa Hiruma tak pernah sekeras itu. Dan tawanya tak berhenti-berhenti. Mamori memutuskan untuk membuka pintu agar rasa penasaran mereka terpuaskan. Mereka membelalak dengan pemandangan di depan mata mereka.

Hiruma memegangi perutnya dan tertawa keras. Terlihat matanya berair. Sepertinya terlalu banyak tertawa. Tangannya dipukul-pukulkan ke meja untuk menghilangkan rasa menggelitik di perutnya. Tapi begitu pintu terbuka, ia mendapati dirinya tak bisa tertawa lagi.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori menatap tak percaya. Hiruma yang ia tahu tak pernah sampai seperti itu.

"Hiruma-senpai!" Monta dan Sena berteriak bersamaan.

"Kalian!" Hiruma menarik machine gun entah-dari-mana dan mulai menembakkannya ke segala arah. "Berani-beraninya masuk tanpa izin! Apa kalian tak tahu privasi!!!"

"Hieeeeee!!"

"Tunggu hukuman dariku!" Hiruma masih menembakkan senjatanya.

~~~~~((gk))~~~~~

_--mari kita lihat cerita dari sudut Hiruma--_

Hiruma memandangi televisi. Perhatiannya terkuras pada anime shoujo yang ia tonton.

"Tidak! Jangan… jangan pergi!!"

"Maaf! Aku harus…"

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri…"

"…selamat tinggal…"

Hiruma menggigiti sapu tangan yang entah kapan ia dapatkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Huhuhuhuhu…. Sungguh mengharukan," desah Hiruma.

Tanpa terasa air matanya membasahi pipi. Sampai ia mendengar pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai membuka beberapa tab Firefox.

Dengan segera ia menuju ke situs manga paling terkenal: Onemanga! Ia mulai membuka dan membaca beberapa chapter manga. Tak lupa ia arahkan salah satu tab ke situs YouTube, tempat berkumpulnya video-video.

Tawanya tak tertahan saat ia menemukan sebuah video. Berjudul 'Eyeshield 21 - Caramelldansen'*. Karakter-karakter menari-nari aneh dengan diikuti musik yang aneh. Bahkan gimbal sialan juga! Ia tertawa sangat keras membayangkan si gimbal benar-benar menari seperti itu. Perutnya sampai sakit. Saat itulah pintu terbuka.

~~~~~((owari))~~~~~

_OMAKE_

"Ampuuun, Hiruma-senpai!!" Sena berteriak.

"Iyaaa! Ampuni kami!!" Kali ini suara Monta menggema.

Dari pinggir lapangan, Mamori berbicara pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, kau berlebihan. Masa' sampai mengikat Sena dan Monta?!"

"Kekekekeke! Mereka pantas mendapatkannya! Dan kau, manajer sialan!" Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mamori.

"Eh? Aku?!"

"Tentu saja! Kau juga ikut! Kau harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ekstra akhir pekan ini!! Kekekekekeke!!"

~~~~~((honto no owari))~~~~~

*) Video ini benar-benar ada… Dan bukan punya saia

A.N. : Lagi-lagi cerita antara Hiruma dan laptopnya... Ya, saia tahu Hiruma sangat OOC, dan itulah inti sebenarnya cerita ini! Cerita aneh yang entah kenapa bisa mendarat di pikiran saya… Jangan protes kesarapan ini… Saia sedang ingin saja menghabisi Hiruma *evil grins*

Review are welcomed and respected! Flame are accepted, too!!

Kitsu : *mengetik pakai laptop di pojok sebuah ruangan kecil yang gelap dengan seringai, sesekali tertawa macam Hiruma*

Hiruma : *masuk sambil menodongkan bazooka, seringai gede*

Kitsu : *gasp* Hi-hiruma?! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?! *keringat dingin*

Hiruma : Gak penting! Yang penting sekarang lu kudu matek?! (Betawi ato Suroboyoan diragukan..)

Kitsu : Tapi-tapi saia 'kan tak salah apa-apa.

Hiruma : Cih! Dasar sialan! Lu udah bikin gue jadi otaku! Dasar author bermuka kanji otaku anime sialan! Dan itu laptop hasil colongan dari bokap lu, 'kan?!

Kitsu : Hieee?!! Ampuni saia!! Jangan laporkan saia sama bapak!!

Hiruma : Terserah! Tapi lu kudu matek!! *nembak Kitsu* Kekekekekekekeke!!

Kitsu : *dying (again?!)*

-gK-


End file.
